Model Citizen
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: When a model winds up murdered in her apartment wearing another model's clothes, right before Fashion Week, it's up to the BAU team to figure out who is behind it. Meanwhile, Dr. Spencer Reid manages to obtain the affections of the model that the killer seems to be targeting. But will he be willing to even give her a chance?


**AN: This is my first Criminal Minds fic. I don't claim rights for anything but my characters. Enjoy! Oh, and this story begins around season 6.**

**Chapter One**

**Spencer's POV**

"Ondria Haust. She's a twenty-five year old model, known mostly for being a Victoria's Secret Angel, as well as being a spokeswoman for various companies. She lives in New York City, and found her roommate dead yesterday in their apartment in Manhattan." Hotch explained.

Everyone was sitting together in the room waiting to be briefed. Usually we weren't called in on weekends. Unless it was an emergency. I had been in the middle of finishing my fifth book for the morning when the call came in.

"We've been called in on a _Sunday_, because a supermodel's roommate died? OD?" Morgan asked, visibly annoyed.

"No, and the weirdest part is that her roommate was dressed in her clothes." Garcia added.  
>"What's so funny about that? Plenty of girls share clothes with roommates and friends, even family. Why is that weird?" J.J. asked.<p>

"They were from an upcoming show that both girls were supposed to be walking in. Federico Fuhrman. She was kidnapped from the fashion house. Then deposited in the outfit at her apartment."

"I've seen his clothes. They're beautiful." J.J. sort of gushed.

"I know right! The floor length dress that looked to be made entirely of glitter! Amazing!" Emily joined in.

"What is so special about some clothes?" I asked.

"Can we please stay on topic?" Rossi asked.

"Anyway, this outfit was supposed to be showcased in the fashion show next week. However, it's now connected to a possible murder investigation during New York Fashion Week. And we've been asked to identify the killer before things get worse."

"Why target Ondria?" J.J. asked.

"She is an icon in the fashion world, among other things. She's a spokeswoman for multiple charities, and also a founding member of a few of her own. It almost seems like she's more interested in humanitarian work, but just does the modeling for fun." Garcia explained.

"Well, whatever this unsub is fixated on, we'll figure it out." Hotch said determined.

"New York City. Models. Fashion Week. The only thing that could make this even better is if this were the Victoria's Secret show and not some high fashion crap." Morgan began. We were now seated in the plane, heading for the city.

"I don't understand the fascination that society has on people who do nothing more than walk in a straight line wearing clothes that cost a fortune. No one ever wears something off the runway in public. The whole idea is completely pointless." I remarked. I could never understand the idea of one's job solely being to wear clothes.

"It's more than just walking in clothes, Reid!" Emily admonished. "It takes a little bit more skill than you think. These girls are always in shape, perfectly put together, and to put on a show can sometimes take months."

"I'm sorry that I said anything." I apologized.

"When we arrive, you'll be surrounded by beautiful women. Trust me Reid, this is the best case we could have ever been given." Morgan added.

"Morgan and Reid, go to the studio and interview Ondria and Federico. J.J go with Prentiss to the police station, and Rossi and I will go to the crime scene." Hotch assigned us our jobs.

We arrived at the Federico Fuhrman fashion house a few hours later. It was almost three in the afternoon.

We were bombarded by sounds and people running in all directions. Clothing was everywhere: on racks, on the ground, on people. This place should have been called a Madhouse, not a Fashion House.

"Who let you inside? This is a private studio!" A man shouted from the other side of the room.

"We're with the FBI. We've been called to investigate." Morgan replied. "Are you Mr. Fuhrman?"

Upon closer inspection I was able to tell that he _was_. I had memorized his face from the photographs we'd seen on the plane.

"Yes. I'm him, and no one told me that the agents were coming directly here. This is a private collection, not seen by the public yet." Federico explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Fuhrman, we won't be taking any pictures or speaking to anyone about the _clothes._" Morgan explained, holding back the will to roll his eyes.

"You're an FBI agent?" Federico asked incredulously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your looks are being wasted, I would put you in a show in two seconds."

"That's very flattering, but can we please interview Ondria?" I interrupted, earning a glare from Federico. "And if it's at all possible, could we have a private room? We will need full privacy."

"Follow me." He said and stalked off.

"I'll go find Ondria." Morgan offered and left me to follow the crazy dress guy.

**Ondria's POV**

"Andi, there are some agents here to speak to you." One of the assistants told me. I was standing behind a privacy screen, changing outfits. It was the middle of a fitting, and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. I barely had any make-up on! I couldn't speak to agents looking hideous!

"Can't they come back later? I'm not presentable today!" I shouted.

"Miss Ondria, we really need to speak with you about your roommates death. This really cannot wait." An unfamiliar voice explained from the other side of the screen. If this guy looked as attractive as his voice sounded then he had to be gorgeous.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Agent Derek Morgan, but you may call me Derek. It's very important that we speak to you." He said nicely. I could tell that he was trying to coax me out by the tone of his voice.

I checked out my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't wearing anything from the collection, just my underwear. While I was comfortable walking around in them, (I am a Victoria's Secret Angel) I didn't want to offend the two Agents that were just trying to do their jobs.

"Give me a second." I promised. I grabbed my silk robe and threw it on to cover my lack of clothing.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, I almost ran straight into a well defined chest.

"Wow! A little close there buddy," I snapped, thinking that it was an assistant...it wasn't.

"I'm SSA Morgan. It's nice to meet you." He replied smoothly. This guy had moves. "Let's move somewhere a little bit more private to do the interview."

I followed him to Federico's office, which he must have offered up. While I walked silently behind Derek I was able to check him out. Nice build, great butt, amazing looks, this guy was a 20 on a scale of 10.

"This is my partner Dr. Spencer Reid." Derek announced when we entered the office.

I couldn't see him at first from behind Derek. But when I finally did get a good look at him I almost fell over.

He was lanky, awkward, and was dressed like a geek. He had on a button down, tie and sweater vest, along with slacks and (oddly enough) converse. His hair was short but a little bit disheveled and spiky. Normally I wasn't attracted to a guy like this at all. But one look into his amazing eyes, and I knew that I was already gone. I was _hooked_.

**AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Criminal Mind's Fic. So bear with me! Also, I'm going to go into more character detail in the next few chapters. But this will be a Reid/OC story. **


End file.
